


Priceless

by Radclyffe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: A short proposal 221b inspired by https://kitten-kin.tumblr.com/post/190755843309/kitten-kin-youre-a-fucking-gem-why-thank-you#
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 30





	Priceless

The thieves were apprehended so easily that Sherlock spent the evening alternately bemoaning the ineptitude of the modern villain and the incompetence of the modern police force. It was only the felons' sudden bid for freedom and the subsequent chase that merited the case a three.

The lack of complexity didn’t make the paperwork any less. Lestrade, fooled too many times before by ‘we’ll see you in the morning’ was unpersuaded; Sherlock and John were escorted, along with the stolen jewels, back to the yard for processing. Sherlock was vocal in his displeasure.

“Surrounded by several million quids worth of priceless gems and still complaining,” John observed.

Sherlock sniffs; he has no interest in the haul despite the purity and variety of the stones. Surreptitiously he fingers the item his magpie eyes had spied amongst the spoils, which is now burning a hole in his pocket. £15,000’s worth of gold signet ring set with a 1.5ct diamond; handsome yet understated, brilliant in clarity and colour, perfect. Just like John.

Unable to contain himself any longer Sherlock kneels in front of a startled John, ring in hand and pleads, “Marry me?”

Lestrade is unimpressed. “Oi, you git, that’s evidence!”

Captain Watson silences the policeman with a look and snarls.

“I’ll trouble you not to speak like that to my betrothed.”


End file.
